Yugioh ZX
by potentialauthor18
Summary: *Still accepting OC's, see inside for details.*Alexander Faust is a young duelist who's looking to make it into Duel Academy. Problem is, he's not exactly a good duelist. Now it's not exactly his fault but because of it he has little self-confidence. Will he survive the trials to come? Not without friends he won't! How about a club of delinquents...guess we'll have to wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, I'm starting a new story, again. While I still plan to get back to my other stories, I've just kind of lost interest in them for the moment. Now, this story will probably be updated more regularly than the others and will hopefully get me back into writing again. I will be accepting OC's but I've already created some characters that I wanted to put into the story. I'll go ahead and list the decks that are currently taken, by the characters I made and by a couple of friends who wanted to submit a character ahead of time. Sorry if a deck is listed that you wanted to use. **

**Ghostricks (Main Character)**

**Chaos Dragons (Created by me)**

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon (Created by me)**

**Galaxy/Photons (Created by me)**

**Blue-Eyes (Created by me)**

**Six Samurai (Created by Aaron26)**

**The Agents (Created by a friend)**

** I'll need plenty of bad guys for the delinquent group and quite a few people for the good group, people who aren't in either group, and a few teachers. I've already created one teacher myself so I'll need at least five more. Each dorm now has girl and boy dorms, instead of the girl's only being in Obelisk. So I'll need a male and female teacher for both Ra and Obelisk and a female teacher for Slifer. Think that's all for now. Alright, have at it and I look forward to your OC's!**

Name:

Nickname:

Dorm:

School Year:

Background (Can be as lengthy or short as you want, whichever suits you. You can even leave it blank if you don't care. Nothing too dark if you don't mind, but if you do, make sure it affects the personality. Another general thing I'm against is being related to cannon characters. Only one character in this story is related to a cannon character and it's for a good reason. So I guess that makes me a hypocrite.):

Appearance-

Height:

Build:

Hair color and style (You guys are allowed to go a little overboard with this if you want, it's Yugioh you know?):

Eyes:

Skin tone:

Clothing:

Personality-

General Personality (give me as much you can please):

To Friends:

To Enemies:

To Acquaintances:

To Love Interest/Crush:

To Slifers/Ras/Obelisks:

To Duel Spirits (if any):

Deck-

Archetype:

Dual Style:

Ace Card:

OC Cards (if any):

**If you're reading this part then I guess that means you've filled out my bio-sheet and submitted an OC. If that's the case then thank you very much! If not, well then I guess that's cool too. Now if you're submitting an OC, and have a question about OC cards, then I'll say that everyone will probably be allowed some, so long as they're balanced and they've been talked over with me. Good luck!**

Nickname-Alex


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry that this isn't the first chapter guys, I just felt like I needed to clear some things up. First, don't review this chapter(unless you feel that you absolutely have to), otherwise it won't allow you to review the first chapter when I replace this one with it. Now, while I appreciate the few reviews I've gotten so far, I'd like to request that everyone sends me their OC's via PM. Also, you do have to pick an **_**existing**_** deck for your OC. I will allow people to make a few OC cards, so long as I'm allowed to review it and believe it will go with the deck well, but I'm afraid I won't be allowing completely OC decks. Next, Don't worry about sending me the full deck list until after I've messaged you back and accepted your OC. You guys don't really need to go through all that work just yet. If I do accept your OC, then I will need to see the full deck list. Try to keep it as close to 40 as you can. I may ask you to remove certain cards or suggest adding some, it depends on the deck. **

** If you ever want to test your deck, PM me here and we could duel on Dueling Network. You don't absolutely have to, I think it would just help me to better understand the deck if I've dueled against it. I can always just ask people on there that I want to duel a certain archetype, but their build will most likely be different from yours. **

** Back to the OC's. So far, many of the characters I'm receiving are fairly similar. I'm getting a lot of "dark, serious, quiet but mean but also very nice to his/her friends" kind of people. While I have received a few that stand a bit apart from the crowd, I can't have a bunch of sexy, dark haired mystery kids clogging the halls. This is high school. Now it may be depressing at times but it's generally a happy, adventurous place. I need jokesters, gossips, bullies( wouldn't be very interesting if we didn't have a handful of douchebag Obelisks right?), teachers(both good and bad), and every other type of person we see in high school. Otherwise, your character just isn't going to stand out. Everyone's just going to read over them until they get to their own OC. **

** I'll also use this to add a few more things for OC's. Not everyone is able to see Duel Spirits. The 'if any' in parentheses only needs to be filled out if you plan on your OC being a part of a delinquent group or their rivals, the good guys I guess you could say. The special thing about these clubs is that their members can see Duel Spirits. To anyone outside them, they're just a strange collection of students who seem to have very little in common. **

**Now, being a part of these groups does not necessarily mean they'll get plenty of screen time. This goes double for the delinquent group, since quite a few of them will only get one or two major duels. If you decided to make a bad character, they don't need to have an 'evil' deck. You can't make shadows without light right? If every bad guys uses a dark deck, then the duels will probably get pretty boring and predictable. Besides, what if you want your character to join the good guys after he loses? Maybe he/she wants to be more important in their group, or has a crush on the leader? By the way, I've made the leader for the delinquent group. He uses a classic Dark deck, but some guys have to live up to the norm. **

**I'll go ahead and list the general personalities of three of my OC's, just to let you know what I have and where we stand. **

** The main character is scared easily, intimidated even easier, and would consider himself lucky if he even gets into Duel Academy(yes, he's very likely to, otherwise this would be a very short and very boring story). He has low self-confidence and his dueling skills are in no way helping it get any higher. A rather typical Slifer, but perhaps a tad more pathetic. **

** A support character who is very intelligent, makes jokes at his own expense, and enjoys hearing the laughter or anger of his friends and enemies. He's actually blind, something that should've made dueling impossible for him, but thanks to a mysterious power and his own intellect, he's become a fairly strong duelist. A classic Ra, though he might be more connected to a different Egyptian god. **

** A tough, tall support character. He will ignore just about anyone who fails to interest him and only looks for strength in duelists. While normally quite emotionless and bored, he becomes scary happy when dueling against a tough opponent, his abrupt change in personality sometimes enough to make his opponent off-balance. He could care less what dorm you're in; if you're strong, he's interested. If you're weak, you're not worth dueling. A times a rather odd Obelisk. **

** The last two will already be part of the good group, I guess you could call them captains. Neither of them are the leader, someone who I hope proves interesting. The leader uses a Light deck, because again, some people just need to meet certain standards. But your OC's are not set in stone like the leaders. They can use any deck, though remember that this in the time of Zexal so you probably don't want to use a very old deck. There will be some cards that I won't allow. The God Cards, obviously, Exodia, Black Luster Soldier EotB, Chaos Emperor Dragon(though someone may have one that I've created but since they do, that means no one else can, sorry), and any cards that seem to be just too powerful for a high school student. Now a teacher, however, may have a comparatively powerful deck. I would allow them to use an Exodia deck, since it'd be rather fitting. **

** I hope I don't sound like a complete douche because that was not my intention. I just want a varied, interesting group of OC's that I enjoy writing, and that you'll hopefully enjoy reading. I'm sorry if I hurt anybody's feelings or caused you to decide you'd rather not submit an OC to this asshole of a writer. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello Yami E, here is your answer. Sorry if I sound like a dick dude, but there's really no other way I can contact you except by writing to you in a chapter. So basically this is the only way to answer your question. I make no promise that I'll accept your OC, but if you really can't get it to me any other way except the reviews, then go ahead. Now, as you pointed out, if I do accept and screw him/her up, then you'll take them back. I guess that means I'd have to delete the chapter they were in and write a new one. I'm going to be perfectly blunt now. If you put your OC in the reviews and I don't like it, then your OC will be completely ignored. Also, how I said in the last 'chapter' that I'd prefer it if you sent your OC's through PM? If I really like them, then I might send you a quick message to PM them to me, but otherwise OC's in the reviews will have to be ignored. **

** Now that that's out of the way, I'll go ahead and list the archetypes of some OC's that I've accepted, that way you guys know what is taken and don't choose these decks. **

** Fableds**

** Harpies**

** Spellcasters (spell counters)**

** Spellcasters**

** You may be wondering why I accepted two spellaster decks. Well, it's because the characters are completely different and while they both may use spellcasters, their decks are also quite different. The Fableds and Harpies have been taken by teachers. The spots open for teachers are Obelisk Blue (female) and Ra Yellow (male and female). There are still many spots open for OC's, so many spots. I'll list how many of each dorm I currently have, including my own (but not the teachers). Two Obelisks, three Ras, and one Slifer. So, I guess I'm saying I could use more OC's. Speaking of which, both the teachers I've accepted are from one person, so you guys can try sending in more than one OC if you are so inclined. Maybe one is the 'you' OC while the other is some douchebag Obelisk. Of course, I can always make them myself but I find that it's actually fun to make bad guys. Either way, I think you guys have waited long enough for the first chapter. Here it is! Meet Alexander Faust, unimpressive as he may be. **

Chapter 1: Are You Ready Applicant?

The answer was no. Alexander Faust stood in front of his bedroom door, looking at his reflection in some attempt to bolster his confidence. He saw a short boy (his mom would say young man) with skinny arms, white skin and a literal helmet of white hair framing his face. His ears were hidden by the white strands and red eyes stared back at him uncertainly. They were in no way, shape, or form intimidating, regardless of the color. He wore a black t-shirt with three equally black circles on the right pocket, in each one was yellow star. He also had faded blue jeans, slightly baggy around the ankles.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Alexander considered climbing right back into his comfortable, nonjudgmental bed and pretending that today was not as important as it really was. Unfortunately, the sinking sensation in his stomach and feeling of dread threatening to shatter his already waning courage told him otherwise. He sighed and straightened his back with a visible effort. "Come on Alex, get a grip. You've got a deck. You've got a dream. You've got a chance." He nodded and smiled, eyes closing as he imagined himself winning his entry duel.

The smile quickly turned into a frown and his head fell forward in a depressed drop. He shouldn't have thought about that duel just yet. "Ah who am I kidding? I'm so going to fail!" Walking downstairs in the same state, he sat abruptly in his chair.

His father, who was currently busy scrambling some eggs, looked over his shoulder as he heard his sons head thump onto the table. "Morning sport. Eggs are almost done. You ready for your duel?" Alexander's father was surprisingly tall compared to his son, with close cropped black hair that spiked up slightly in the front and a short layer of black coating the sides of his jaw and chin. He had rather burly arms and square glasses. A rag smeared in black oil was hanging from his belt, pinned in between the leather and his jeans.

Alexander groaned in answer. His father nodded knowingly. "Glad to hear it. I'd ask how you'd like your eggs but I'm afraid scrambled is all I'm capable of. Ah, son of a-!" He had been looking to long as his son and allowed the eggs to burn slightly. Quickly turning off the stove, he scooped the now partially charred pile of eggs onto a plate, cursing under his breath as some of it fell onto the floor.

Setting the plate in front of Alexander, he hurried to pick the pieces of egg off the floor and then dusted his hands off. Looking at the still form of his son, he sighed and sat next to him, staring at the table. "Sorry about that sport. I only seem to be good with duel runners and precious little else. I doubt I'll be able to help, but what's getting you down?" He cut his sentence off curtly, biting off the word 'now'. His son was usually depressed about some thing or another, and was always looking to his father for advice. He honestly never knew why his son valued his opinion. He wasn't exactly the role model for father of the year.

With his forehead still on the table, his son's voice was somewhat muffled. "Oh, nothing too important. Just a duel that decides if I'll be accepted into Duel Academy or not. Please, do tell me how your days been going."

His father sighed. "Oh, not important then? Okay. Better eat those eggs then." He ate his own eggs in silence, waiting.

Finally raising his head, Alexander looked at his dad desperately. "I don't know what I'm going to do dad. My deck is weak and hundreds of kids are going to be starting at me, probably laughing."

His dad laughed. "Get ahold of yourself Alex. Remember what I told you, it's not the deck that decides the duel, it's the duelist."

That got a depressed grin from his son. "Not helping much dad. If I was a monster card, I'd be an albino Kuriboh."

His dad nodded. "Most likely. Kuriboh is very weak and can't stand up to even the weakest of monsters." *Thud* Alexander's head hit the table again.

A glint of humor shined in his father's black eyes. "But, Kuriboh isn't used to overpower your opponent's monster. You keep him in your hand, waiting to discard him and use his effect to the fullest. He can save you, giving you at least one more turn to try and pull for a win. So yes, he's weak…" He eyed his sons still head. "…but not worthless. Keep that in mind."

Alex raised his head once again. He smiled in gratitude. "Thanks dad. Just one question."

His dad nodded. "I guess I can answer one question."

His son smiled weakly at him. "Can I just put some waffles in the toaster?"

The dark eyed man assumed a hurt expression, but it changed to acceptance as he chewed his eggs and heard an audible crunch. _Scrambled eggs aren't supposed to crunch. _He thought sourly to himself. "Yeah, I guess so. Better put one in for me too."

IT'STIMETOD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

His dad had to leave for work soon after that, getting his coveralls and gloves. "Hey sport, before I get going, I have something I want to give you." Alex looked at him, surprised, then cracked a smile.

"It's not more eggs is it?" His dad frowned and once again assumed a hurt expression.

"Not gonna let me live that one down are you? Well, I guess I'll just keep these cards for myself then." He turned to go, smiling as he heard his son gasp and run over to him.

"Cards? You didn't buy me some cards that would actually help my deck did you? I'm sorry dad! Your eggs are great, even though they're just a little bit on the crunchy side! Please, I'll need all the help I can get!" He was on his knees now, hands gripping each other in a classic begging stance.

Deciding that he'd been paid back for the hit on his cooking, he turned toward his son. "Of course I didn't buy you any."

Alex blinked, his desperate face going blank. "W-what? Then why-?"

His dad's face become serious and he reached calmly into his jacket pocket. He removed two cards and handed them to his son. The first one was a spell card, with two orange beings being twisted together. "A polymerization?" He looked up at his dad, a question forming on his lips.

His dad nodded. "You'll need it. Look at the next card."

Nodding, Alex pulled the spell card to the side, only to gasp as he saw a purple bordered card that he recognized all too well. "What the? This is...but dad, this is your-"

Cutting him off, his father smirked. "Let me correct you there sport. That cards yours now. I gave it to your remember?"

Closing his eyes, his father shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "You said you could use all the help you could get and that card should definitely do the trick. Though I doubt you'll need hi-" he stopped midsentence as his son stood up and hugged him around the middle, burying his head in his chest.

"Thanks dad. I'll take good care of your card. I promise." He said in short, quick sentences.

Feeling slightly surprised, his father patted his head. "I know you will. Now get off of me, otherwise you're going to make me late for work." He smiled as his son stepped back, a glimmer of hope finally in his eyes. "Now you better not be here when I get back. You've always told me your dream is to be a real duelist and duelist doesn't give up on their dreams. As soon as you pass that exam you're gonna call me on the phone and give me a reason to call your mother. Then you're gonna get on that plane and then…then…" His dad trailed off, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Then you better damn well call me when you get there, so I know that your plane didn't crash. Then I'll call your mother so she doesn't worry." He sniffed, rubbing his nose.

He stood awkwardly now, his son sensing that he was having trouble saying what he really meant. "Don't worry dad. I'll call you guys as often as I can. Why don't you call mom on your way to work and tell her I'm on my way to becoming a real duelist?"

His dad smiled at him. "I think I'll do that. Now get out of here! Finally, I'll have the house to myself!" He kept smiling as he said it, but it never reached his eyes. He walked out roughly to the garage, starting up his duel runner. He may not have very much in common with his son, but they had dueling, and that was enough. Ever since his wife left him, Alexander was the only source of light in his life. He shook his head, pulling his helmet over his head. Soon Alexander was going to be more than a light. He was going to be the biggest damned star in the sky. "Make me proud son." He said quietly, releasing the brake and throttling away.

IT'STIMETOD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

Standing in front of the large examination building, Alexander struggled to hold onto the confidence that his dad had instilled in him. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this."

Stepping in, he saw hundreds of kids chatting, trading, and generally having a good time. Looking around anxiously, he located the front desk. Stepping up to it, he cleared his throat. The woman looked kindly at him. "Why hello there kid. Can I help you with something?"

He groaned inwardly. "Uh, yes ma'am. I'm here to apply for the entrance exams."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "Is that so? Well kid, tell me, how old are you? You look like you've got a few years before you're old enough to apply."

This time the groan was outwardly. "I'm fifteen ma'am but thanks for pointing out my apparent lack of height. There isn't a height restriction is there?" he looked side to side, as if looking for a 'you must be this tall to ride this ride' sign. Making fun of his height was one of the few things that would get Alexander angry. Although he still wasn't very intimidating. Looking back to her, he shrugged. "No, doesn't appear to be. So can I apply then?"

She smiled and pushed her hands in front of her, as if to placate him. "Heheh, sorry kid, it's just that you really don't look your age. More like twelve." It came out before she realized it and this time it was her turn to groan.

He stared at her pointedly, and then looked down at the form in front of her. "I am short…but you don't have to make it so obvious."

The boy seemed suitably depressed now and she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry sir, let's get you signed up then shall we?" She intentionally used the word 'sir' in an attempt to make him feel better.

Taking the pen wordlessly, he signed his name and saw that he still had a few hours before his own testing. "Thank you very much ma'am. Is there a kids table I should sit at or is anywhere okay?"

She waved her hands in exasperation. "I really am sorry sir. Please take a seat anywhere you like. I'll let you know when you're up…" she glanced at his signature "Mr. Alexander Faust."

Nodding, Alexander sat on a bench and did his best to prepare himself. Looking through his deck, he came across his favorite card among them. Ghostrick Specter, a level one monster with low attack points a useful effect if his monsters were destroyed. Which was to say, often. He also liked the card because of it's rather humorous face, something that almost never failed to get a smile on his face. "I hope you're ready for this, all of you…cause I'm not!" he cried out, head lifted up and tears of desperation flowing. Noticing that he was now getting strange looks, Alexander waved awkwardly. "It's alright, I'm alright. Just ignore me." Everyone did just that, looking through their own decks.

Time passed and Alexander's confidence seemed to drain away with every passing second. "Man, I feel like a prisoner on death row here. I'd be almost happy to just get this over with." The sad faces of failed applicants leaving the building did little to boost his confidence. "I mean, I already took the written test days ago and I really didn't do all that great. So I've got to pull it together and just give it all I've got."

He thought about that for a few seconds. "I don't think I've got all that much. I'm in trouble. I better find a nice, quiet hole and just curl up there and hide."

"Applicant number One-hundred and seven, Alexander Faust. Please report to dueling arena three." A voice called over the intercom, startling him. He looked for a convenient hole but failed.

As he passed the receptionist's desk, she gave him a reassuring thumbs up. "Good luck sir."

He nodded his thanks. "I think I'm going to need it." And with that, he entered the hallway and stepped into the dueling area, four separate arena's in the center. Rows and rows of bleachers circled the building, with hundreds of applicants, and students judging by the colored jackets, sat and watched the duels, talking among themselves. What color he had drained from Alex's face as he looked upon the shear amount of people. "Calm down, Alex, just hundreds of people waiting to watch you get clobbered. No big deal."

"Applicant number one-hundred and seven, Alexander Faust. Please report to dueling arena three." He cringed as the speaker went off again. He could literally _hear_ people's head turning towards him, wondering what was taking so long. _And I've just embarrassed myself in front of _ _all these people. Great start._ Walking stiffly to the appropriate arena, Alexander looked at his dueling proctor. The man had black hair that was heavy in front and wore very large, black sunglasses. He wore a blue jacket and currently had his hands crossed over his chest. "Hello, applicant. It seems you don't have a duel disk. Kindly go over to that rack over there and grab one. Then we can get this duel started."

Alexander nodded. "Yes sir." Walking over to the rack of duel disks, he carefully picked one up. These things were expensive, the newest model that Kaiba Corp had to offer. It vaguely resembled the old academy duel disk, except that card platform was sharp on one end and went from the wrist guard back almost up to his shoulder, with a roughly diamond shaped end where you would insert your field spell. The deck slot was towards the front of the wrist, while the graveyard was towards the user's body, the extra deck zone on the opposite side. The life point counter was raised above the extra deck slot, a skinny pane of some fancy type of glass that looked like a visor. The dark blue, diamond shaped power light was currently dull. He activated it and held the duel disk away from him in surprise as the card platform shot forward, with the field spell slot now almost at his wrist. The diamond glowed vibrant blue now, along with his life point counter coming to life, reading at 8000.

"Yikes, this things kinda scary!" he couldn't help muttering under his breath. It was all sharp edges and the way the card platform jutted out from his wrist reminded him of a robotic sword. He heard a few snickers from the crowd and blushed, stepping back onto the dueling arena.

"Are you ready applicant?" The duel Proctor questioned his own duel disk shooting forwards as he activated it.

Alexander gulped. "Not really, but eh, what the hell."

The Proctor grimaced. "Glad to know you're confident. Let's duel!"

**Alexander: 8000**

**Proctor: 8000**

Making the first move, the older man drew his hand. "I'll take the first turn if you don't mind applicant." He knew at a glance that this kid had very low self-confidence and would be unlikely to complain. He was right. "I draw!"

Looking at the card he drew, he couldn't help but smirk a little. "Here's your first test applicant. I summon Alexandrite Dragon, in attack mode (**4/2000/100**)!" A gemstone encrusted dragon suddenly appeared as he placed the card in a monster zone, it's wings cracking as it stretched them. It roared, the sound echoing around it. (**Proctors hand: Battle Ox, Mystic Horseman, Boar Soldier, Panther Warrior, and Rush Recklessly**).

Alexander took a half step back. _A 2000 attack monster already? Ah man, and here I thought a monster that has a name similar to mine would be weaker. Shows what I know._ "That things pretty big for a level four." He said quietly. _And I don't have any monsters in my deck that can match its strength! The first move he makes and I'm already a goner!_

The dueling proctor grinned. "Most of the monsters in this deck have high attack strength. They attack with everything they've got, no thoughts for defense or strategy getting in the way. It's a deck built to overwhelm it's opponents with its crushing power!" He kept up the loud pronouncements, seeing that this applicant was getting suitably nervous with each one. "Your move applicant, I hope you prove more impressive than the last duelist who faced this deck."

Alexander stared at him. "Ah, that's great, just what I wanted to hear." He said with a shaky voice, false bravado all too apparent.

He drew his sixth card, frowning. (**Alexander's hand:** **Ghostrick Stein, Ghostrick Vanish, Fissure, Shield Crush, Kuriboh, and Ghostrick Jiangshi)** He just drew Jiangshi, who would normally be a good defense card, but against Alexandrite's 2000 attack, it might as well have no defense at all. _Still, I can at least use him to bring Specter to my hand and draw a card, probably my best bet._ Deciding, he set Jiangshi in face down defense mode. He really didn't have a choice in what way he set it though. All Ghostrick monsters, apart from the Xyz's, cannot be normal summoned unless you already control a face up Ghostrick monster. _ Not that it'd matter. _ He thought dryly. Jiangshi had a measly 400 attack points. Barely anything. "I set one card face down and end my turn." He said. Setting Vanish down would probably only work as a bluff and right now his best bet was to have Jiangshi be attacked. He could use Vanish as a bluff later, since it's shielding effect was unlikely to be of use to him against a deck that relied solely on attack strength.

The Proctor raised an eyebrow. "That's it. Not much of a move. I draw!" He nodded to himself. I summon Boar Soldier in attack mode (**4/2000/500**)! His effect destroys himself when he's normal summoned so he goes to the graveyard." As soon as the large, armored beast warrior appeared, he was just as soon gone as he exploded into a million pieces.

Alex cocked his head. "Why would you even bother doing that then?"

The proctor pulled a card from his hand and placed it in a spell card slot. "This is why! I activate the spell card I just drew, Monster Reborn, which I use it to special summon Boar Soldier back from the grave!" At once, the monster was back on the field.

"He loses 1000 attack while your control a monster, though that will hardly be an issue in the next few seconds. (**4/1000/500**) I move to my battle phase and have my Alexandrite Dragon attack your set monster!"

The sparkling dragon stomped on the face down, forcing it to flip face up. "My Ghostrick Jiangshi's (**3/400/1800**) ability is activated when he flips faces up." Alex managed to get out, his throat dry. "I can add a Ghostrick monster from my deck to my hand equal in level to the number of Ghostrick monsters I currently control, which means a level one." He quickly found the card he wanted and placed his deck back into it's slot.

The Proctor nodded in acknowledgement. "While that may be true, my dragon still destroys your monster. I doubt a level one will be of much use to you right now though." Now that he knew the applicants archetype, he felt quite comfortable. _No Ghostrick monster has an attack of over 1800, so all I have to do is keep destroying his monsters. Simple really._

Alex nodded back. "That is correct."

The Proctor pointed at his Boar Solider. "And since you control no monsters, my Boar Soldiers attack goes back up to 2000."

Alex hurriedly intervened. "Not quite yet it doesn't. The card I added to my hand was Ghostrick(

Specter(**1/600/0**) and I can special summon him in face down position whenever a Ghostrick monster is destroyed, meaning my Jiangshi. I also get to draw one card from my deck." He looked back at the Proctor, who nodded. "Which also means your Boar Soldier goes down to 1000, right?" He asked tentatively. He glanced down at the card he drew. _Polymerization? If I'm lucky and draw the right card, I could summon the card my dad gave me. I can't believe it!_ Feeling suitably happy, he smiled slightly.

The man grinned. "For only a short while. Because he's going to attack your Specter and even his lowered attack is plenty to destroy your little ghost."

With a swing of it's rock club, it shattered Specter beneath it. Alex winced. "And since you now have no monsters, Boar Solider's attack goes back up to 2000. I'll set one card in my spell or trap zone and end my turn."

Alex gritted his teeth and drew his next card. _At least I avoided damage._ He looked at the card he drew. _Book of Life, I guess this could bring back my Ghostrick Stein if I Set him, but little else, too bad I can't summon him in attack position. Then I could destroy Boar Soldier. But wait! I think I can._ He looked over his hand, nodded and readied himself. "I'm going to Set a monster card face down."

The Procter laughed. "This again? I can see that this duel is going to be quite boring."

Alex shook his head. "I'm not done yet though. I activate Shield Crush, which I can use to destroy one defense position monster and I pick my own face down." His face down exploded, leaving his field bare.

"Let me guess, you're going to bring it back using a spell card, much like I did. I guess that means you learn quickly." The older man said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Not yet I won't. First, I use Fissure and since both your monsters have 2000 attack, I choose Alexandrite Dragon." A deep trench appeared below the monster, causing it to fall through and vanish.

"Next, I activate Book of Life, meaning I can special summon Ghostrick Stein(**3/1600/0**) from my graveyard and banish a card from yours, so good luck getting Alexandrite back."

A heavily built monster with a red jacket appeared, with oversized arms and metal jaw, it flexed it's arms and groaned a challenge. A jar sloshing with liquid protruded from it's head. "Boar Soldiers effect activates, making his attack drop back to 1000, low enough for Stein to destroy! Attack!" Lurching over, the green monster punched the other beast with force, destroying it.

The Proctor's frowned as his life points dropped. (** LP: 7400**) "Stein's effect activates, allowing me to add a Ghostrick spell or trap card from my deck to my hand." Searching through his deck, Alex decided on Ghostrick Scare. "I then set the card I added and use Stein's other effect to change him back to face down position, then end my turn." He swallowed nervously.

Besides having his monsters taken out, the Proctor realized that this duel was still largely in his favor. "I wonder why you decided on a trap card instead of one of the Ghostricks fields spells. The answer is quite simple." He lowered his glasses slightly to look the applicant in the eyes. "You don't have them, do you?"

Alex's heart began to beat a rapid pace, his mouth going dry. The biggest weakness his deck had was not the low strength of his monsters. It was that he had neither of the Ghostricks Field spells, which were the only cards to make the deck any good at all. Which meant that his monsters were sitting ducks. _He figured it out so quickly, if he knows about the field spells, then I bet he's got a pretty good guess of what my trap card is._ _I've practically lost the duel already!_

**Cliffhanger!** **Now don't worry guys, I plan on uploading the next chapter as soon as I can, so expect it this week. I have just simply run out of time and need to get some damn sleep. I'm anxious to hear what you people have to say about the first chapter so far and what you think of Alexander (not much, I'm betting, right?). Now yes, the dueling Proctor is the same generic ass one that everyone uses, but hey , who am I to break that tradition? He has a very boring, generic ass deck to match, but I wasn't about to pick an actual archetype and narrow your guy's choice even further. Plus, it'll be all little Alex can do to beat even a simple deck like this. You might have noticed that I did break one tradition, which is having my character be late. I believe that Alexander can set an alarm clock(after all, setting his monsters is basically how he duels) and I highly doubt any other OC lacks that skill. Time and time again I see this though and I honestly think it's an insult to the OC's intelligence. So, while Alexander may have destroyed his opponent's monsters, how much longer can he keep this up? Find out in the next chapter, when I get it up, and drop them reviews like their hand grenades. Gently, and slowly back away. Just kidding, but seriously, grenades are dangerous kids. R&R and ask any questions you may have. I'll make a point of responding to every review I get from now on in the author's note, even if it's one word. Enjoy life and don't beat your wife! Goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello guys! Sorry that I wasn't able to get Chapter 2 up until now, but my weekend turned out to be busier that I thought it would be. I had volunteer work, my little brother's birthday party, and then went out with my other brother and friends in a sort of late birthday celebration of my own. Alright, enough about me. Now I'm going to list some other archetypes that have been taken, then I'll respond to your guy's great reviews!**

** D.D.**

** Evolsaurs**

** Amazoness**

** Gem-Knights**

** Lightsworns**

** And I think that's it for now. There are a few that I'm still considering, but it really depends on how many more OC's I receive. The spots for teachers are still open! So if you want to make a female Obelisk teacher, or either gender Ra teacher, send them in! I'm also getting a hell of lot of Ra's, so don't be afraid to send me some Obelisks or Slifers. Seriously, I thought Slifers and Obelisks would be the ones I got sent the most of, but Ra has both of them beat by far. If you do send in a Slifer, make sure there's a good reason why they're in there. We can't have too many Jaden's you know? Okay, on the reviews!**

** WrittenWhim- Nice to see you liked his intro! Alex does tend to worry a bit and might very well have some company in that regard ;D. I think Alex may disagree with you on how difficult this duel is, but thanks for the vote of confidence, I'll be sure to pass it on! **

** Yami E- I appreciate the compliment and yes, I do duel in real life. I usually go for the big beat down decks so the Ghostricks were a nice change of pace for me. When I started building my deck, I thought, "Huh, you know, these guys would probably make a good main character deck." And what do you know? Send in your OC whenever you can, I've got time. As for your question, yes, the deck is like the one Kaito, or Kite, used. Why do one of my OC's have it? Because it's my main deck aside from the Ghostricks and I just had to give the deck to someone. Also, you guys can have number cards, as some of you already do, but they won't be **_**the**_** number cards. Just copies and some will have Chaos versions of the cards that originally don't. Except I'd prefer that card to be your ace then. Alex himself will have one or two number cards eventually, but hey, perks of being the main character. **

** Aaron26- I do have a few mistakes that I have to fix, so don't expect them to stay along for very long. Happy to now you're interested in the fusion card, maybe you'll see it this chapter. As for your question, it'll probably be a little bit of both. The more important, story wise, the duel is the longer the chapters will be and the more chapters there will be. The tradeoff would have to be that it'll take me longer to write those duels. Thanks for your OC by the way!**

** No. XIII- Glad you liked the chapter and I hope you're ready for more!**

** MrProWrestling- I'm glad you liked the father son moment; I figured it'd have to be nice but it couldn't be perfect. Every family is going to have problems. I'm happy to hear that Alex has caught your interest and yes, his character development is something I plan to enjoy writing. **

** RainbowAvalanche- So you say you've started something similar to my story? You stealing motherfu-ahahaha, just kidding! If this comic is accessible via the internet, let me know, I'm kind of interested. **

** Lilil-1113- Alex is supposed to be a more relatable character. Realistically, I feel that I might act in much the same fashion as he did when he walked into the testing arena. Glad you're enjoying the story so far and I hope this chapter is just as good!**

** llvllyth- So you like Ghostricks too? That's great man! Spread the love!**

** Mr. Uesugi and Miss Unohana are both OC's created by MrProWrestling. Thanks man!**

** Alright enough of that, let's get to the story! **

Chapter 2: Is it Victory?

Seeing the look in the white haired applicant's eyes, the Proctor nodded to himself. "Just a little bit of friendly advice for the future, applicant, but you really need to work on your poker face." _He could be bluffing, but if so, he's a much better actor that I've given him credit for. _"I'll draw now." Smirking, he showed the card to Alex.

"I activate the spell card, Polymerization, and fuse Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman from my hand, to summon-"placing both the spell card and two mentioned monsters from his hand to the graveyard, the Proctor placed a purple bordered card on his duel disk. "-Rabid Horseman (**6/2000/1700**)!" A monster with the chest, armor, and axe of Battle Ox rested on a horse body, flexing it's muscles.

Alex swallowed. "Uh-oh."

Pointing at Alex's face down Stein, the Proctor ordered his monster to attack. "Destroy his monster Rabid Horseman!" Pawing at the ground a couple times, the beast surged forward, axe raised above it's head.

Regaining his senses just in time, Alex called out. "Wait! I activate my trap card, Ghostrick Scare! This allows me to flip any number of face down monsters I control face up, and then flip an equal number of your monsters face down for every Ghostrick monster among them. So get back up Stein!"

With that, his green monster came out from under the card, beating it's chest at the oncoming beast. As if frightened, the monsters lower body skittered back, before falling into face down position. The Proctor appeared unfazed by the move. "You've stalled for one turn, nothing else. Even though you've temporarily stopped my monster, his defense points are higher than Steins attack points. You're move."

Alex gritted his teeth, drawing his next card. "I know that…I just don't know what to do about it." He said the second part noticeably quieter, before glancing quickly at the card in his hand. He blinked fast, as if surprised to see what he'd drawn.

"This might do the trick, but should I use the card my dad gave me or wait?" He thought about it for a few seconds. "I think I should save that card as a last resort. Alright, I summon Armored Zombie (**3/1500/0**) in attack mode." He said, a green zombie in brown samurai armor and wielding a sword springing from the ground as he placed the card on his duel disk. "Next, I overlay my level three Armored Zombie with my level three Stein, to Xyz summon!"

The two monsters turned into purple spheres of energy and began to circle each other in a crisscross pattern. "Come out, Ghostrick Alucard (**3/1800/1600**)." He stated, a vortex of bats erupted from between the spheres, vanishing to reveal a being with hair as white as it's face, looking similar to a white flame. The creature hid most of it's self behind a black cape but it's red eyes gazed out from black sockets, and the tips of a grin could be seen protruding from above it's arm, which held the cape in place. Two purple bats landed on his shoulders, peering at the Proctor.

The Proctor quickly realized what was about to happen. As if finally feeling a little bit of confidence, Alexander began the rest of his move without waiting for commentary. "I activate Alucard's effect, detaching one overlay unit to destroy one face down card you control, and I pick your monster!" To the Proctor, this did not seem like the safest move. The boy had no idea what his other face down card was and it could easily be a card that could destroy his Ghostrick. _Alucard has enough attack to destroy Rabid Horseman while it's in defense mode. If he used the effect on my spell card, he could clear the field. I guess he's just worried about getting a direct attack in. _

Throwing his cape behind him, and causing the bats to scatter, the pale monster revealed the rest of himself. He wore black pants with curved shoes, upon the sides of which were yellow bat wing designs. A decorative black vest with a high collar covered his body and gold designs ran around it. Long white sleeves clothed his arms, with a gold band on his elbows tightening them, while the ends of the sleeves were long and billowed slightly. His hands were as white as his face and were tipped with small red claws, like a white cloth stained with red wine.

Pointing one of those dull red claws at the face down monster, he snapped his fingers at it, causing one of the bats to fly towards the target at breakneck speed, becoming a bullet of purple energy. With a crack, it burst up on the card, destroying it. It did not return to Alucard's shoulder. "Now Alucard, attack him directly. Bat Bullet!" Snapping his finger again, the zombie card now pointed straight at the proctor, smiling what looked like a mischievous grin. The remaining bat flew towards the proctor, exploding upon contact in a violet blast.

**Proctor: 5600**

** Alexander: 8000**

The bat returned to Alucard's shoulder, seeming pleased with itself. Looking lazily over it's shoulder, his monster opened his mouth, revealing two sharp teeth. _"Now do you really think that was the best move? Why do you think you keep losing boy?" _His voice had a cultured British accent, and was rather deep.

Alexander froze. "Did you just…how can you…but you're just a'" Cutting off his mumbled ramblings, the monster raised a nonexistent eyebrow at him.

_"Bat got your tongue boy? Okay, bad joke I know, but it was simply too easy. To make this short and sweet, you haven't done anything interesting enough to warrant us showing ourselves to you. Now you are attempting to go somewhere that promises some sort of entertainment."_ His grinned increased in size. _"We like entertainment. So for our sake as much as yours, we shall help you in this duel and blah blah blah, good feelings, blah blah blah, we believe in you and all that nonsense. So go ahead and play that trap card face down like a good boy. Oh and close your mouth, people are starting to stare at you funny."_

Alex did so but it fell open again. "Stare at me? What about you? You're a-"

Holding up his hands to stop his statement, Alucard pushed his question aside. _"Listen, I'm gonna have to stop you right there. Nobody except people who can see Duel Spirits are going to see anything more than a kid staring at his card. So get ahold of yourself and let's continue the duel shall we?"_

"Are you going to end your turn anytime soon, applicant?" The Proctor asked impatiently, tapping his fingers on his crossed arms.

The question snapped Alex out of his shocked state and he shook his head as if trying to clear his mind. "Of course, sorry. I'll place a card face down and end my turn." Setting Ghostrick Vanish on the field, he waited, all the while passing some furtive glances at Alucard.

The Proctor sighed dramatically and uncrossed his arms. "Finally! Next time make it a bit faster applicant, if you'd be so kind." He drew his card and frowned. It was not a monster, though it was a powerful equip card. Sighing, he placed a monster face up in his monster zone. "I summon Panther Warrior(**4/2000/1600**) in attack position. Unfortunately, I can't attack because his effect requires me to sacrifice one monster and I only have him. So I will end my turn."

"I draw." Alex said. Looking at the card, he decided to consult Alucard. "Hey, uhm, Alucard?"

The white monster inspected it's nails and answered without looking at him. _"Mhmm."_

Taking that as a sign to continue, he did so. "I just drew a trap card; do you think I should put it face down? It might hurt my life points quite a bit."

Alucard continued to examine his fingernails. _"Neat."_

"Alucard! You said you guys would help me. Do you think I should play this card?" He asked in a quiet, exasperated voice.

As if finally done with his checkup, Alucard shrugged. _"Ooh, I don't know. If you think it would help then by all means, play the damn thing."_ Seeing the way that the boy was looking at the card in worry, Alucard relented. _"Geez, fine, I'll help you. You're ahead of him in life points by a fair amount, so it probably wouldn't hurt. Play it and let's get one with this."_

Nodding his thanks, Alex played the card face down next to Ghostrick Vanish. "I guess that ends my turn."

The Proctor sighed. "About time. I draw." Smiling at the card he drew, he prepared to play it. "I sacrifice my Panther Warrior to summon my Frostosaurus(**6/2600/1700**)! Next I equip my Axe of Despair to him, raising his attack by 1000 points (**2600/1700-3600/1700**)!"

A large, long necked dinosaur that seemed to be made out of frozen rocks appeared, the equip card melded to the top of it's head, giving it a rather cruel looking horn. Alex looked at the creature in equal parts astonishment and fear. Alucard regarded it thoughtfully for a few seconds, and then shrugged. _"Well, he's certainly a big boy isn't he? Whaddya going to do about that?"_

Alex gulped. "I-I-uhm."

"Next, I will attack with Frostosaurus. Destroy Alucard!" The great beast thundered towards the caped monster, dwarfing him in size.

Alucard yawned. _"Hey buddy, maybe you should activate the trap card now. You know, the purple one. If that guy destroys me, you'll probably have a much harder time getting rid of him afterwards."_

Realizing that he was right, Alex activated his trap card. "I play Astral Barrier...which means that this attack is going to hit me directly." He didn't seem all that excited about that second part.

The Proctor grinned. "Is that so? Well then won't mind if I activate this? I reveal my face down card, Rush Recklessly! This gives my monster seven-hundred more attack points(**3600/1700-4300/1700**)!"

Alex's mouthed dropped at the monsters huge attack, failing to react in time as it charged past Alucard and slammed into him. "Ahhhh!" He yelled, putting his hands in front of him as the monster took a large chunk of his life points away.

**Proctor: 5600**

** Alex: 3700**

After he recovered from his shock, he looked in horror as he saw that half his life points had simply disappeared. _"If you hadn't freaked out so much, then maybe you would've remembered to discard that Kuriboh in your hand. That would have negated all damage from that attack. Try to remember it's there next time okay?" _Alucard explained, a bit of contempt in his voice.

Alex nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow. "G-got it. Sorry." He shakily put his fingers on the next card of his deck. "I draw." Looking at it, he realized it was his second Book of Life. "I activate Book of Life from my hand to special summon Stein back from the Graveyard."

The Proctor showed a small sign of surprise. "He was in the graveyard? I don't remember destroying him."

Alex managed a small grin. "You didn't. I sent him there when I used Alucard's effect to destroy your Rabid Horseman. The overlay unit I detached was Stein. So now I also banish Rabid Horseman from your graveyard." The green monster with patchwork fingers flashed back onto the field, stretching it's large arms.

_"Groooaan! Groan groan groan, groooaan!" _It seemed to be saying something, giving a happy look to Alex, although it's droopy eyes made it hard to do so.

Alexander cocked his head, not understanding. "What did he say?"

Alucard waved his hand away, as if considering the question barely worth mentioning. _"He said hello."_

Now Alex was even more confused. "But he groaned like, five times. How can all that just be 'hello'?"

Alucard sighed. _" 'Cause it is, that's how. Stop asking me boring questions."_

Deciding he'd have to save his questions for another time, Alex passed his turn to the Proctor. "First I'll draw." Seeming displeased with his card, he set it face down. "My Frostosarus' attack drops back down to thirty-six hundred, but that's still enough to end this duel in a few turns. Frostosaurus, attack Alucard!"

Alex countered. "I activate Astral Barrier's effect, making your attack a direct one!"

The Proctor grinned broadly. "I figured you would, but that'll only end the duel faster."

Alex shook his head, this time reacting and revealing Kuriboh in his hand. "I activate the effect of Kuriboh, discarding him from my hand to turn the damage I take from this attack to zero!" He seemed quite proud as the monster's attack petered out to nothing.

Looking at him in confusion, the Proctor scratched his head. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you use Kuriboh when my monster had a higher attack?"

His moment ruined slightly, Alex blushed and turned away, embarrassed. "Well, the thing is, I kind of, sorta got intimidated by your monsters attack points and…forgot he was in my hand." He said the last six words in a much softer voice, but not soft enough that the Proctor failed to hear them.

Shaking his head in bewilderment, the Proctor sighed deeply. "Applicant, you really need to work on that confidence, otherwise you'll barely last a day at Duel Academy, if you manage to beat me." He passed his turn over without another word, still shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'll try and work on it sir." The short albino answered, though there was little conviction in his voice. "I draw." Breathing a sigh of relief, he revealed the card. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck." He drew two cards, happy to see that both were Ghostrick cards. He was immensely happy to see one in particular.

_I can summon the card Dad gave me but even it wouldn't be a match for that Frostosaurus. Too bad, I was really hoping that I could win this duel with the card Dad entrusted to me. _"I summon Ghostrick Mummy (**3/1500/0**) in attack mode!" A monster the size of Stein appeared next to Alucard, although it was wrapped in bandages and was missing one of it's front teeth.

_"Groan!"_ It said, swinging one of it's heavy arms in Alex's general direction.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, 'hi'?"

Alucard ignored his question, instead turning to Mummy and giving him a solemn pat on the beast's massive shoulder. _"Well said friend. Doubtless our young master would greatly appreciate your kind words and pledge of undying loyalty. You inspire us all."_

Alex groaned himself, although the meaning of his was far more obvious than whatever Mummy's had meant. "I end my turn." He said.

Drawing his card, the Proctor surveyed the field. _As long as Alucard is there, I have to attack him. If he decides to let me, then I'll deal eighteen-hundred damage, nearly half his current life points. If he makes me attack him directly, then he'll have a measly one-hundred life points left, which means he'll have to switch his monsters to defense mode to avoid me finishing him off. Still, I wonder why he left Alucard in attack mode. Does he really plan to let me attack him directly!? _ "Isummon Axe Dragonute(**4/2000/1200**), in attack mode!' A black armored dragon standing on two legs wielded a giant, double bladed axe, which it looked more than eager to use. _Let's see what you make of two monsters attack you._ "Axe Dragonute will attack Alucard!"

Activating his trap card once again, Alex allowed the monsters attack to go through and hit him directly. "Auugghhh!"

**Proctor: 5600**

** Alex: 1700**

"Unfortunately, my monster switches to defense mode, but that hardly matters! You only have seventeen-hundred life points, which means this duel is over whether you activate Astral Barrier again or not!" Pointing at the nervous boy, he ordered his remaining monster. "Frostosaurus, wipe out his life points!"

Taking off at a earth shaking run, the frozen beast headed towards Alucard. "I don't think so! I activate Ghostrick Lantern's(**1/800/0**) effect from my hand, negating your attack and summoning him in face down defense mode!" A jack-o-lantern looking creature flew out from Alex's hand, frightening the charging beast, causing it to head back to it's side of the field. The hat wearing monster cackled and settled onto the field, hiding itself from view. "This duel's not over!" Inwardly he was sweating up a storm. _If I don't draw something good, it still might be!_

The Proctor seemed pleased with his latest move. "Very nice. I forgot about those annoying level one creatures. Very well, I end my turn. Better make sure you make yours count."

Taking a breath, Alex drew. He visibly relaxed and smiled, the card in his hand hardly ever failing to do so. "I think I can do this. I think I can do this. I know I can do this!" He repeated to himself, trying to strengthen his confidence with every sentence. "This may or may not be the last _real_ turn I make today, so here goes! I activate Alucards ability, detaching his final Xyz material." The bat began to fly in circles around Alucard, before coming to rest on his upraised fingertip, a ball of purple energy.

"I chose to destroy the card on my left. Alucard, Bat Bullet!" Snapping the indigo ball at the targeted card, it shattered up contact. "Next, I'll have Stein attack your Axe Dragonute, smash him!" Lumbering over to the other side of the field, the iron jawed beast swung both arms over it's head, then brought them down on the defending dragon. It's axed cracked in two and then it too, was destroyed.

"Finally, I'll have Stein and Mummy use their effects to change to face down defense position. Then Alucard will switch to defense mode. That will end my turn."

The Proctor understood what was going on. _That card in his hand must be whatever he hopes to turn this duel around. He's really laying it all on the line isn't he? I hope it works kid, for your sake._ "That's more like it applicant! I draw!" He smirked. "I summon Lancer Dragonute(**4/1500/1800**)! Now I'll have him attack your Ghostrick Alucard!"

The green dragon creature stabbed it's spear into the kneeling Ghostrick, who gave Alex a roguish wink as he was destroyed. "_Up to you now boy. If you fail, know that I find your hair ridiculous." _

Shaking his head at the vampire's antic's, Alex revealed the card in his hand. "I activate Ghostrick Specter's effect from my hand, allowing me to summon him in face down defense position. After Alucard is destroyed, his effect allows me to add one Ghostrick card from my graveyard and add it to my hand." He picked one out and added it to the card that Specter allowed him to draw.

Shrugging, the Proctor ordered his Frostosaurus to attack the recently summoned Specter. "Don't think I plan on letting you summon the other Ghostrick Xyz monster next turn, but nice try." The sheet covered monster shrieked as it was smashed underfoot by the enormous dinosaur.

Alex winced, but help up the card in his hand added by Alucard's effect. "I still plan to do it, whether you plan on letting me or not. I activate Ghostrick Specter's effect, who I added from my graveyard, drawing one card and special summoning him face down on the field!"

Knowing what was coming, the Proctor revealed a bit of worry. "Very clever. I should've anticipated that. I end my turn, applicant. Your go." He said, spitting out the last word.

Alex smiled. "Thank you. I draw." Looking at the cards in his hand, he realized that he felt an overwhelming feeling building inside him. _What is this? I feel as if I could take on anything this guy throws at me and more! Is this what it feels like to be completely confident?_

Knowing what he had to do, Alex quickly flipped his face down monsters into attack position. "I flip summon all my face down Ghostricks. Next, I summon Ghostrick Jiangshi(**3/400/1800**) from my hand!" The small, pale, Chinese zombie monster held it's hands in front of it, as if blinded by the tag hanging in front of it's face. "I also overlay my level one Ghostrick Lantern with my level one Ghostrick Specter, to Xyz summon…" He laid the creatures atop one another, and they became blue shining balls of energy, overlapping in rapid succession. "Ghostrick Dullahan(**1/1000/1000**)! Also, he gains two hundred attack per Ghostrick card on the field, including himself, which gives him eight hundred more attack points (**1000/1000-1800/1000**)."

A heavy suit of armor riding a pale horse with red eyes and a blue mane, galloped seemingly from nowhere, it's horned helmet held in it's left hand. He wore a black, torn cape and wielded a diamond tipped lance in his right hand. Raising the lance in greeting, a voice echoed from the armor. "_Greetings young master, what would you have of me?" _His voice was much deeper than Alucards and reverberated within his chest, giving the voice an eerie sound. He said his words much slower than Alucard did, feeling altogether more serious and foreboding.

Alex smiled, resisting the urge to shiver. "Nice to meet you Dullahan. I guess you wouldn't mind helping me take guy down?"

The suit of armor chuckled, sounding even more intimidating than before. Straightening his lance, he aimed it at the Proctor. _"With great pleasure young master. Which of these fools shall I cut down first?"_

Alex pointed at the green dragon welding the spear. "First I want you to halve that monsters attack with your ability…please." He almost wished that this was another of his creatures that he couldn't understand. _That voice is just plain creepy!_

"_As you command!" _Tapping the horse with his feet, the knight cantered towards the target. One of the Xyz materials danced around and around his lance, giving the impression that a miniature hurricane was taking form on the weapon. Putting on a sudden burst of speed, he swung the lance in a cutting blow, knocking the monster off balance. (**1500/1800-750/1800**) Galloping back, he took his place next to his fellow Ghostricks.

Alex pointed at Mummy next. "Ghostrick Mummy's effect gives me an additional normal summon or set, so I summon Ghostrick Ghoul (**3/1100/1200**) in attack mode. This gives Dullahan two hundred more attack points, but I'm not done yet!" A green, half decayed monster pull itself from the ground, purple tongue hanging out and long, purple nails protruding from it's fingers. "I activate Ghoul's effect! I can add all the original attack points of all Ghostrick monsters I control to one Ghostrick monster, except only that monster may attack this turn and I'm giving it all to Dullahan!" The knight began to laugh even more as all the power of his comrades seeped into him.

(**1800/1000-6600/1000**) Red eyes glowed in the knight's helmet and blue, ghostly energy poured into the suits openings. Alex now pointed at Lancer Dragonute, hardly believing that he was one move away from winning. "Ghostrick Dullahan, attack Lancer Dragonute!" The knight charged without another word, lance unwavering as it pointed at the unfortunate victim.

The Proctor sighed, beginning to reach for his face down card. _A pity, but once I activate my face down Magic Cylinder, this duel will be over and he will have lost. Sorry applicant, but you were so close._ "I-"Suddenly, his earpiece began buzzing. A voice began talking into his ear at a rapid pace, low and threatening. "You will not activate that trap card! Do so and you will pay dearly! We of Anubis have interest in this boy and wish for him to come to Duel Academy. Disobey us at your own peril." The last sentence was uttered softer and less forcefully, but being far more intimidating because of it. Having no wish to anger such people, he quickly pulled his hand away from his face down. "-lose." He completed his statement, but not in quite the way he had originally expect.

_"For my master!"_ The knight screamed as he thrust the weapon forward. Dullahan's lance skewered the dragon monster, eradicating as all the energy from the Ghostricks erupted from it in a sapphire explosion.

**Proctor: 0**

** Alex: 1700**

As the holograms disappeared, Dullahan turned around and saluted the speechless boy. _"Until you require my services again, young master."_ With that, he too faded away and Alex was left alone with the Proctor…and the multitude of people surrounding them that now clapped and cheered at the finishing move.

Alex stood in shock, unable to believe that he'd actually made it into Duel Academy. He'd been sure for a second that the Proctor had been about to play a card, but he must've been imagining things. "I can't believe it…I actually did it." He couldn't help himself and jumped in the air, both hands above his head. "I'M GOING TO DUEL ACADEMY!"He heard a few laughs and snickers at his childish antics and decided that he should probably stop. "I'm going to Duel Academy." He said more quietly, feeling that he had to hear himself say those words at least one more time.

The dueling Proctor walked over to him, seeming somewhat troubled but doing a good job of trying to hide it. Alex just assumed that he hadn't expected to be defeated. _That deck had been tough! I almost can't believe that I beat it!_ Holding out his hand, Alex shook it and was somewhat surprised as the man pulled him into a slightly awkward guy hug. Then he began to whisper in Alex's ear. "Be careful from now on Alexander. Beware of Anubis." With that, he pulled away, knowing he couldn't go into detail while hundreds of eyes were upon them. "Now that you've passed the entry duel, head over to that desk over there. They'll assign you a jacket and take that duel disk along with you so they can register it. Good luck kid, you're going to need it."

"Anubis, who are they?" But the dueling Proctor shook his head, walking away. Frowning, Alex headed over to where he was told, wondering what exactly Anubis was. _Is it a person? I think there's a card or two with Anubis in it's name. What could he be talking about and why should I beware it?_ Feeling suitably, freaked out, Alex looked at the lady across the wooden desk.

"What size are you? Wait don't tell me, definitely extra small. Hear you go, one red jacket." The lady sounded bored, as she had probably handed out who knows how many of these things.

Having looked up the dorms ahead of time, Alexander knew that the red jacket meant he was to be in Slifer Red, the lowest ranked dorm. But he didn't care. "I'm just glad that I made it in. Ah, I gotta call my Dad, he'll want to know that I passed!" Pulling out his phone, he began to dial his Dad's number.

_"Eh, it really isn't' the most fashionable thing in the world is it?"_ A familiar voice said from behind him. Dropping his phone in surprise, he turned around to see Alucard standing behind him, arms crossed and looking at the jacket with some disdain.

"Hey, I worked very hard to get that jacket! It could be purple for all I care, so long as it gets me into Duel Academy!" he pulled the jacket away from Alucard's judgmental stare. He picked up his phone off the floor as well, looking at the white monster accusingly.

Alucard shrugged. "_I think I would prefer purple myself. Oh well, at least it matches your eyes. That's something I guess. Good job on not screwing up the duel too, I admit I had my doubts."_

Alex glared at him. "What's it matter if it matches my eyes?"

Alucard grinned a toothy grin. _"Chicks dig guys with fashion sense. Ya feel me?"_

"Please just be quiet and let me enjoy this moment in peace-Oh, sorry Dad. No I wasn't yelling at you. The duel? Ah, it went alright, I just freaking nailed it!" He cut off his own sentence and his grin became huge as his Dad reacted to the good news. "I'm going to Duel Academy Dad, tell Mom the good news!"

IT'STIMETOD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

A very tall man with swept back, messy raven black hair stood on a podium reserved for teachers. His hands were crossed over his wide chest and he was looking down at the new students with hazel eyes, and let's just say he didn't look happy. Under his Obelisk blue coat, he wore a long sleeved, button down shirt and a black tie. He also wore black slacks and loafers.

Standing next to him, a good half foot or more shorter, a slim woman with dark blonde hair, which was pulled back into a French braid but would have fallen to about mid back if it were down, looked over the entire stadium with excited blue eyes, giving little cheers whenever a student passed their entry duel. She wore white blouse with an almost cream covered ribbon around her neck, a long sleeved black shirt, a white miniskirt with frills lining the bottom, and black heels. Over this, she wore an unbuttoned, white jacket with red on the high collar, cuffs, and waist line.

"So what do you think Shinichi, don't these students look promising?" she appeared quite interested in the entire affair, while the man seemed to have done this multiple times before.

"Miss Unohana, I believe I've made it clear that you are to refer to me as 'Mr. Uesugi'. As for the new students, I prefer to keep more realistic expectations."

She slapped him on the shoulder, to which he looked pointedly ignored. "If you insist, 'Mr. Uesugi'. Sorry that I like calling my old friends by their first names, think you can forgive me?"

Mr. Uesugi decided that he would not answer her question, which would undoubtedly lead the conversation far away from what they were here to talk about. "That new Slifer Red student, Alexander Faust, did you see his duel? It seemed to me that his dueling proctor was about to play a face down on the final move. Did you happen to see that?" His eyes narrowed as he said it, thinking that he may have to talk with the proctor after things had calmed down.

Miss Unohana shook her head. "I saw the duel and it was just wonderful, though the poor boy was admittedly a tad slow with his moves. Sadly, I'm afraid I didn't catch what you might have Shinichi, but I'm sure it was probably just a misplay, or maybe he just decided that he wanted to give the boy a chance." She giggled a little as he looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. "Sorry. Mr. Uesugi."

He sighed. "Perhaps, but if it's the second one then he will have to be punished, as leniency is something we discourage our proctors from practicing. Perhaps you will teach that boy to makes his turns quicker, Miss Unohana." Inwardly he thought hard, feeling that the reason the proctor may have allowed a student, who in turn did not qualify to enter Duel Academy, slide was more than that. He frowned. _I'll have to get to the bottom of that._

**And that's a wrap! I hope this was worth the wait and that the duel wasn't too boring. I worked on this chapter once until I got to nearly 5000 words but didn't like how it was going and deleted over 3000 of them. I like this version much better and hope you guys did too. Tell me what you thought of the Duel Spirits(which should show you how that's going to be working with those of you who have Duel Spirits) and any questions you might have. If I made any mistakes, also let me know. I'm sure they're plenty. I'm still accepting OC's and **_**still**_** need teacher positions. If somebody could send me a Crowler character, that would be great. The Obelisk Blue female teacher spot is open, just saying. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I'm sorry for the long wait guys, but I had problems at home that you don't want to be bored with. The important thing is that I'm back on this story and I'm ready to write! Another reason for this late update was that, as I had hoped, writing a new story gave me some inspiration for writing in general and I updated one of my other stories as well. Also, I started this chapter last night, which also involved copy and pasting **_**every single OC**_** onto my word processor that way I could look them all up when I needed them (instead of just digging through my private messages). Had to make all your OC's decks on Dueling Network too. Also, the wifi decided to die last night. Yay! In this chapter, I will finally be introducing some of your guy's OCs and perhaps shed a tiny sliver of light on Anubis. Literally, not much, they will just be mentioned again in this chapter. Not all will be introduced this chapter, so don't worry if your OC isn't mentioned. I don't want to overwhelm you guys with new characters; otherwise they'll just be harder to remember. Well, onto the reviews! **

** Aaron26- I had to write it all down to keep track of Stein to, and yes, the Ghostricks can get strong if you let them. Alucard is a bit random but I figured he'd be more humorous than serious. **

** WrittenWhim- I guess it was an okay duel, although Alex really shouldn't have won. There will be some more foreshadowing of said group. **

** Fanning the Flames123- Glad you liked the chapter and the duel spirits! Alex will be having several interactions with them, so look forward to more. **

** siderisn- Yes, yes he can. As for Anubis, more will be revealed in this chapter. **

** reven228- Glad you liked Alucard although I'm sorry that you haven't seen more sooner. My bad. **

** Ryan.w123- No, Hieratic's are not taken, although plenty of people are using the Sun Dragon of Heliopolis. Good card. **

** No. XII- I wish it was man. Unfortunately (kidding!), I am just introducing a few OC's in this chapter. When we do get to Duel Academy, then things will start to pick up. **

** EndlessNight025- They do have a unusual style, although I found them quite nice to begin with. He really is an albino so I guess it's kind of funny that he can see Duel Spirits whereas others can't. Although, that's not much considering that one of my OC's can see Duel Spirits and is blind. **

** MrProWrestling- Well, his ace card would probably have to be Alucard. Specter is one of his favorites but Alucard is generally his best card. **

** Yami E- I won't give away enough to give away the story, but I'll say a little. First off, the Blue-Eyes, since they're the easiest to explain. In my story, there are still only four of them. Shouldn't take very long to think up what that means. As for the Galaxy-Eyes, I chose to think that Industrial Illusions would have made copies of those cards, after discovering them. Much like the Number cards that I mentioned. I hope that answers your questions. Also, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter!**

** LiliL- 1113- Glad you find them interesting, I really like their play style myself. We'll see a little more of Anubis in this chapter. **

** OC's introduced in this chapter:**

** Ciro Saivoz- created by Eternal-Dark Flame**

** Kaye Aoki- created by WrittenWhim**

** Stephanie Winchester- created by IfTimeWasStill**

Chapter 3: Friends, Enemies, and Frenemies

After telling his dad that he'd won, his excited father had suggested that he watch the other applicants, to get a feeling of who he might be meeting in Duel Academy. He'd then happily told him to call him later, saying that he was going to share the good news with Alex's mother. Deciding that he should follow his father's advice, Alex chose a seat that didn't put him too close to anyone else. "He really sounded proud of me. I almost can't believe it." He said, talking quietly to himself.

_"Yeah, me neither. I was so sure that you would've botched it without me being there, but hey, I guess miracles do happen."_ A sarcastic, deep voice said from beside him.

Alex glanced over to his side, remembering that now he wasn't just talking to himself. "Thanks Alucard, that's a real boost to my self-confidence."

The white haired vampire waved a hand nonchalantly at him; one leg reclined over another as he hovered next to Alex. _"Anytime, don't mention it. Otherwise most people are likely to think you're crazy."_ He looked around at some of the surrounding students.

"I'm just going to ignore you now. My dad said I should probably watch some of the duelists here." The albino pointedly looked away, to which the floating spirit chuckled. "So we got a blue two-headed dog and it's blonde master versus a dinosaur. Well, it's obvious how this is going to play out."

IT'STIMETOD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

**Proctor: 6000**

** Girl: 2200**

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, which means your monsters can't attack for three turns." A slim girl of average height said quietly, her soft chestnut brown eyes reflected in the Proctor's sunglasses. As the card activated, broad swords of light surrounded the Proctor's monster, a heavy green monster with feathers surrounding it's face like a mane and a menacing beak trapped safely behind the wall of swords.

"You've effectively stopped my Dark Driceratops(**6/2400/1500**) for a short while, but nothing more." The Proctor noted, holding up three fingers.

_"Man, these guys really seem to like sunglasses."_ Alucard commented, looking at the same duel as Alex was. True to his word, the boy suitably ignored him.

The girl had choppy, chin length amber hair that she had pinned back to either side. The simple style very much matched her attire; which consisted of a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. She was of average height and skin color, and seemed somewhat intimidated at the large scale of their surroundings. Alex could relate to that, he's just got finished with his own grueling entry duel.

"She sure looks nervous, looking around at everyone like that. I feel sorry for her." He said, resting his chin on his hands as he leaned forward to better see.

"I don't know boss man, looks to me like she thinks everyone's about to jump her." He grinned somewhat evilly. _"I got an idea. Run down the stairs like you're gonna tackle her and see what she does." _

Alex shook his head, frowning. "First, I don't think I could do that. Everyone one would probably think I'm weird or something. Second, that's just mean Alucard. I wouldn't want somebody doing that to me if I was in her shoes."

Alcuard yawned. _"Ahh, you're no fun."_ He closed his eyes but quickly popped one open._ "I don't think you'd be able to fit in her shoes actually. She's got a good half foot or so on ya."_ He chuckled as Alex bowed his head depressingly, mumbling something about 'not that short'.

Having no idea of the odd conversation going on above her, the girl continued her turn. "Not only that, but that also puts a spell counter on Mythical Beast Cerberus giving him five hundred more attack (**4/1400/1400-4/1900/1400**)." She then activated another spell card from her hand. "My Mystical Space Typhoon destroys Swords of Revealing Light." A blue storm spun across the field, shattering the barrier of swords.

The Proctor raised an eyebrow. "I hope that wasn't too thoughtless of you Miss Aoki. Mind explaining to me exactly why you did that?" He seemed to know why but just wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing.

The girl nodded, pointing quickly to her double headed monster. "Since I played another spell card, Mythical Cerberus gets another spell counter, which means five hundred more attack points (**1900/1400-2400/1400**)."

The Proctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "While that may be true, your monster has just enough attack to destroy my own, at the cost of your monster also being destroyed. Then you'll only be left with Apprentice Magician (**2/400/800**) who's hardly even a threat. It's almost certain that I'll destroy him next turn."

The girl quickly shook her head, obviously worried that he was misunderstanding her. "I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid that's not quite right. You see, I plan on ending the duel this turn. Mythical Cerberus will attack Dark Driceratops." The blue creature with the fiery purple mane bounded towards the dinosaur, one of it's heads baring it's teeth. "Next, I activate my face down card, Magical Dimension. This lets me tribute a monster I control if I control a Spellcaster-Type monster, I have Cerberus and Apprentice Magician, and then special summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand. I choose to tribute Apprentice Magician." As she said that, the monster faded away and a new one took its place. "I summon Injection Fairy Lily(**3/400/1500**)."

Having a good idea of what she planned to do, he shrugged. "Go ahead, you'll just be left with two hundred life points if you use her effect and you'll be in the same spot as before."

She shook her head, looking slightly hesitant about interrupting him. "Sorry again sir, but don't you remember Mythical Cerberus's effect? Magical Dimension is a Spell card, which means he gains a spell counter and five hundred more attack (**2400/1400-2900/1400**). Plus, Magical Dimension's final effect lets me destroy a monster. I'm going to have to go with your Dark Driceratops." With a flash of dark energy, a beam of magic shot through the dinosaur monster, destroying it.

"Which means Mythical Cerbreus gets you attack you directly." As she said so, the beast lunged, snapping it's jaws at it jumped past the Proctor. It then returned to her side of the field, the more calm head eyeing their handiwork while the other one growled softly.

**Proctor: 3100**

**Girl: 2200**

"Next, I attack directly with Injection Fairy Lily and activate her effect, sacrificing two thousand life points to give her three thousand more attack for this battle (**400/1500-3400/1500**)."

The nurse-like fairy hovered over to the Proctor and held up her rather large needle, smiling kindly. The Proctor swallowed somewhat loudly. "You know, I've never really been fond of needles."

Giggling, she plunged the huge point at him, which caused him to visibly flinch. He gritted his teeth. "Good job Miss Kaye Aoki, very well done."

**Proctor: 0**

**Kaye Aoki: 200**

With that, the holograms disappeared and the Proctor shook her hand. "If you'd just go over to the desk over there, you'll receive your dorm jacket. Congratulations."

She nodded shyly, quickly pulling her hand safely back to her body and walking perhaps a little to fastly away from the arena. The Proctor shrugged. "Huh, guess she gets nervous easily."

IT'STIMETOD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

Alex shook his head in bewilderment. "Man, that was some move destroying her own spell card. I don't think I'd ever think of that. Especially one as useful as Swords of Revealing Light." He watched as she was given a yellow jacket and quickly took her seat, making sure not to sit too close to anybody. _Guess she's kinda like me in that regard, I'm too nervous as it is to try and actually talk to somebody. _

_ "One, you'd never think of it cause you are a easily intimidated puppy. Two, that's why she gets the yellow jacket."_ Alucard taunted.

"Hey, I'm just complimenting her, so stop turning everything I say back at me." Alex said, his face reddening.

Alucard's grin was back, growing bigger. "_Only if you don't keep making it this easy_."

Trying once again to ignore him, Alex sighed and sat back in his seat. "I'm not _that_ easily intimidated."

"Yoh, is this seat taken?" A friendly sounding voice said beside him, causing Alex to jump slightly.

A boy, not tall by any means but slightly taller than Alex stood beside him, golden eyes shining happily. Medium length black hair with red and gold streaks framed his olive skinned face, which had a wide smile on it. He had one hand up in greeting and wore a red jacket like Alex's, except he wore his open, over a black tank top. He also had a stainless steel chain necklace resting on his chest and dark blue pants.

Alucard raised an eyebrow. _"Tell him it's taken by your invisible friend and that he's welcome to find a seat elsewhere."_ The ghost said, chuckling at Alex looked back at him.

"Just shut up already, I'm not telling him that." He tried saying it quietly, but it seemed he hadn't tried hard enough. Plus, talking to an empty seat must have been kind of a giveaway. Too late, he realized Alucard was playing him again. The boy's next words made him freeze.

"Ah, that's cool then. I figured us too short Reds could hang but if your friend says no I guess I shouldn't intrude. Guess I'll see yah at the dorm." The boy then promptly began to walk away, hands resting behind his head in a relaxed manner. He looked back, grinning. "Names Ciro Saivoz by the way, later dude." With that, he walked down the stairs, leaving a stunned Alex looking after him, jaw going up and down but no words coming out.

Finally, he seemed to be able to make words again. "He-he could see you!? But how!?" He looked at Alucard for an explanation, who nodded thoughtfully.  
"_Hmmm, that is strange. He didn't seem to be taken in by my charming good looks and personality." _Noticing Alex's baffled look, he shrugged. "_Oh how can he see me? Dunno, but…"_ Alex waited as he felt Alucard finally had something important to say.

"_-he definitely has weirder hair than you."_ The vampire seemed to think this was quite important and pretended to misunderstand Alex's annoyed look for a reason that wasn't himself. "_Yes, you had that and your lack of height. Now the former has been stolen away from you. You are very quickly running out of things that make you interesting at all. If I cared then I would say that I'm sorry for you."_

IT'STIMETOD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

**Proctor: 1700**

**Stephanie: 4200**

"It is time, Miss Proctor, for I, Stephanie Winchester, to show you how a true lady duels." A pale, slim girl standing nearly a foot taller than Alex adjusted her brown framed glasses. She spoke with a slight British accent and held a calm air about herself. Light brown hair rested behind her shoulder blades and long bangs were swept to the side of her face, which she pushed back slightly with her thumb in a movement that seemed often performed.

She wore a white blouse around her upper body and a silky black skirt around her waist. Long, grey stockings ran up her tall legs, making her look more mature than her age suggested. "I activate my face-card, Xyz Reborn." A purple bordered card flip up, then suddenly turned into a purple sphere of glowing energy. "This allows me to summon one Xyz monster from my graveyard and attach this card to it as an Xyz material. Come forth, Constellar Omega(**4/2400/500**)." A gold and white armored being galloped into existence on four legs, two wings of what looked like fine blue cloth on it's back. In it's hand it held a shield, circular in shape with spikes symmetrically placed and made with pure light.

"With him and my Constellar Praesepe(**4/2400/800**) on the field, this duel will soon be ended." The other monster was more machine in appearance, bipedal, and made from gold and white armor of the same kind as the previous one. It was rather ornate, with a crown of golden spikes atop it's helmet and overly large shoulder guards. A red cloth, lined with armor on the outside, garnered it's shoulders. Large, golden bracers seemed to be it's weapons of choice.

"Also, thanks to my continuous spell card, Constellar Star Chart, I get to draw 1 card when a Constellar monster is special summoned." Drawing gracefully, she smiled at the card she drew. "This will most certainly help. I activate Constellar Belt, which means light monsters effects cannot be negated." Blue and yellow bands of light surrounded the field, spinning as if in a vortex.

"It's time for me to attack. Constellar Omega, attack her Caius The Shadow Monarch(**6/2400/1000**)." The centaur like being ran forward, holding it's glowing shield before itself.

The female Proctor smirked. "Not so fast sweety, I activate my face down card. Mirror Force!"

Stephanie remained calm, seeming unworried by the dangerous card. "I activate Omega's effect in response, detaching a material to make all Constellar monsters unaffected by spell and trap cards for this turn."

The older woman seemed surprised, but quickly regained her confidence. "Oh yeah? Well I got another card that will fix you. The thing is, it affects my monster, not yours. Activate, Blast with Chain!" A trio of dynamite sticks, tied with a silver chain, attached to her Caius, who put the held the weapon in it's red-tipped claws, eye's narrowing in anticipation. "This gives Caius five hundred more attack, more than enough for your four legged friend." (**2400/1000-2900/1000**)

Again, Stephanie seemed unconcerned. "No matter, I activate Praesepe's effect, detaching an Xyz material to have Omega gain one thousand more attack. (**24000/800-3400/800**) Continue the attack." Smashing it's shield into the fiend, Caius recoiled at the light, disengaging. The sticks of dynamite survived the attack, sent spinning into the air.

**Proctor: 1200**

**Stephanie: 4200**

"You may have destroyed Caius, but Blast with Chain's other effect activate, allowing me to destroy one card on the field! I choose Constellar Praesepe, nice try-"

Politely cutting her off, Stephanie shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid that's just not possible Miss Proctor. Omega's effect is still active, meaning you can't target either of my monsters with Blast with Chain. So it's going to have to be one of my spell cards, although it really doesn't matter which one you choose."

Gritting her teeth, the Proctor sighed. "Ah hell, I choose Constellar Belt then."

The dynamite exploded, shattering the band that circled the field. "Now that that's out of the way, Constellar Praesepe, attack her directly!" She seemed quite excited as her victory neared, punching her fist towards her opponent. The heavily armored machine jumped towards the female Proctor, slamming one of it's large gauntlets towards her.

**Proctor: 0**

**Stephanie: 4200**

Admitting defeat, the Proctor groaned. "Guess you beat me girlie, go ahead and get your stinkin coat."

Nodding politely, Stephanie walked over to the desk and seemed less than pleased when she was handed a yellow jacket. "What? Yellow? Surely I deserve Blue? I made an excellent score on the written test and still had half my life points at the end of the entry duel. Honestly, you must be joking?"

The man at the desk seemed unaffected by her attitude. He'd heard this same complaint many time over and responded with his usual retort. "You get what you deserve, nothing more or less. If you deserved Blue, then you'd get it. Stop complaining." He then turned around and opened a magazine, very obviously ignoring her.

She made a very noble attempt to calm herself, but did not quite succeed. "It's alright. This-this…this is completely unacceptable!" She stomped back towards the stands, holding the yellow jacket of to the side as if disgusted with it.

IT'STIMETOD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

Alex looked on anxiously, glad that the now hostile girl was heading the opposite direction. "Well, uh, she certainly wasn't very happy with her placement. Yellow can't be that bad can it?"

Alucard let loose with a laugh, something he'd apparently been holding in when she had started her outburst. _"Oh, ohohohoho! That's rich! What a spoiled little brat!" _He paused in his mirth, suddenly serious. _"Allow me to amend that statement, she's a spoiled __**big **__brat, girls got some legs on her. Ohohohoho!"_

Alex slapped his hand at him, though Alcuard effortlessly floated out of reach. Sadly, he didn't need to go very far. "Don't say things like that Alucard! It's rude."

Looking down at him, he seemed to have calmed down slightly. _"I'm only telling the truth, or would you rather me tell lies? Hmmm, no, I don't think you would."_ Suddenly looking towards the final dueling arena, he smirked. "_You see, that's how a girl should act. Look how excited she is. Not half bad looking either, although she's a bit small in all the wrong places."_

This statement caused Alex to blush profusely and he looked over to where the vampire's gaze was on. A very tan girl of medium height stood in front of her Proctor, her black hair in pigtails and tied with pink hairbands. She had dark, almost black-brown eyes and wore a grey, one-piece shirt that rode over her hips and a dark blue, longer shirt. Black shorts showed off her tanned legs and loose, grey socks fell over white tennis shoes with red laces.

It had to be admitted, but she was rather lacking in the chest and waist department. When given her yellow jacket, the girl immediately tried it on. She grimaced as she saw that when she zipped the jacket up, there was absolutely no sign of her chest. "Pinche infierno!(Look up what that means if you wish, I will never translate anything this girl says.) Quickly unzipping the jacket, she quickly began to walk towards the stands but stopped as two girls in blue jackets with rather large busts walked by her, chatting away.

One of them stopped and turned towards her heads towards the tan girl, smiling a fake smile. "Hey Esperanza! You look really cute in that jacket honey!" She laughed and walked off with her friend, leaning in to whisper something.

The sight seemed to depress her and she hung her head, walking more slowly than before. "Una tetona puta." She mumbled, glaring after their retreating backs.

IT'STIMETOD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

The red eyed boy scratched his head, not quite sure what she was saying. "I don't know what she said, but it definitely wasn't English."

Alucard snickered. _"I'll tell you what it definitely was. Probably an insult. I'm starting to like the girl, even if she is pretty flat."_

Again, Alex turned crimson and quickly looked away from her. "You know it's probably a good thing she can't hear you, otherwise she'd probably take it out on me."

Alcuard cocked his head. _"Are you saying that's a bad thing? Sounds like something I'd pay money to see. If I had money. So I guess it'd just have to be free show. Either way, you should probably pay attention to something besides her undersized tatas. Look over there."_

Holding one red tipped finger out, he pointed to two teachers who had made their way to the now empty arenas. One was quite tall, male, and wore a long blue trench coat. He had broad shoulders and messy raven hair, as if he didn't care to style it. He held his hands behind his back, a stern look in his hazel eyes.

As if to offset him, a slightly above averaged height woman stood beside him, clothed in a white ribbon tied blouse over a long sleeve black shirt, a matching white miniskirt with frills on the bottom, and black heels. She also had a buttoned up red and white jackets. She had dark blonde hair, pulled into a braid, and smiled sweetly at the assembled students.

"If I may have your attention." Stepping forward, the tall man spoke, not too loudly, but quickly gained everyone's attention as asked for. "I am Mr. Uesugi and this is Miss Unohana. On behalf of Duel Academy, we congratulate all those that passed and have earned entry into our prestigious institution. I would have all you who managed that to get ready to set sail, except that Miss Unohana would like to say a few words before departure." He stepped back and whispered to her under his breath. "Make it quick."

She smiled at him, nodding. "Whatever you say Shinichi." He grumbled at her, although she pretended to not know what it was about.

She stepped forward and looked around at the surround students, hands in front of her. "A pleasure to meet you all! I just want to tell you all that I look forward to teaching you when we reach the academy. Don't mind Mr. Shinichi that much, he's just anxious to get going. All aboard!" The sound of a fog horn reverberated through the stadium and all the kids quickly file out the back doors, astounded by what they saw.

Sitting outside in the docks, a huge ship floated among the waves. It was mostly white but had three stacks of growing sizes, with the smallest being the red, the next one yellow, and the tallest blue. "Please make your way aboard the 'Academy of the Sea' and make yourself comfortable. We leave in exactly thirty minutes." Mr. Uesugi announced, setting a timer on his watch as he did so.

Standing to the side of one of the docking bridges, he spoke to the woman beside him. "You couldn't get it right at least once Kagome? If I didn't know better, I'd say you did that on purpose." He seemed quite annoyed and crossed his arms stiffly.

"Of course not Shinichi, was just a slip of the tongue." She glanced at him slyly. "Although, it seems you just slipped up as well. Calling me Kagome again." She giggled as he growled, scaring off a student who had drifted too close in an attempt to hear their conversation.

"Try to get it right next time. I'm getting quite tired of correcting you." He missed her response as he noticed a rather short boy walk by him, red eyes downcast and a bowl of white hair on his head. _That's the boy that had the strange duel. I really need to find that Proctor. Can't have unworthy students making their way into Duel Academy. _He narrowed his eyes. _No matter. He's likely not to make it anyways. I won't be surprised if he flunks out before the first semester. Duel Academy is not for weak duelists and I still think he was about to lose that duel._

"Excuse me Miss Unohana, I have to speak with that Proctor before we leave. Watch the kids." He walked off with long steps, walking past the long line of students waiting to board the boat.

Finding the Proctor, he approached him, frowning. Noticing him, the tall man was rather hard to miss, the Proctor stiffened. "Ah, Mr. Uesugi, what can I help you with?" _Please tell me he didn't notice._

"I want you to tell me why you let that boy win. If he was going to lose the duel, then he was unfit to enter Duel Academy. Explain yourself."

The Proctor attempted to stall. "Boy? I must've dueled dozens of kids today sir. Which one are you talking about?"

Taking a step closer, Mr. Uesugi glared down at the man. "Don't play with me! The white haired boy who used the Ghostricks. Tell me why you let him win or I'll fire you right here and now. Your other option is suspension and loss of pay for your work. Choose wisely." He was rather forceful with his words, unrelenting.

The Proctor weighed his options. _If I tell him, then Anubis is sure to know who told him. I'll be in danger. If I don't, I'll lose my job! Dammit Anubis, why did I have to be the one to test that boy!?_ "I'm afraid that I just felt that the boy should be given a chance sir. He made quite the comeback and I believed, at the time, that he deserved to go to Duel Academy. I now regret my decision and hope you won't punish the boy too harshly." He held his breath. _There, I lied to Mr. Uesugi. Please buy it._

Narrowing his eyes, the taller man considered the excuse. _He's lying. But why? Should I push him for more details? He obviously fears retaliation for telling me more than losing his job. Dammit._ Before he could question him further, his watch's alarm went off. "Dammit." He cursed outwardly this time, glaring at the watch, to the ship, and then back to the Proctor. "Only because I don't have time for this, you are suspended and will go without pay for today's work. I have to be leave, otherwise I'll be late."

He turned to leave and heard the Proctor heave a sigh of relief. _Damn fool._

Sweating, the Proctor wiped his forehead with his arm. "Saved by the bell I guess. Thank goodness for that." Suddenly, his headset went off again.

"That was very wise of you. Had you chosen the other option, know that we would be having this conversation face to face. Trust me when I say that you would not want that. You will find an envelope of money in your vehicle. It more than compensates for your lack of payment. We of Anubis thank you for your assistance." Before he could respond, they hung up, leaving him more nervous than before.

IT'STIMETOD-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

A boy stood on the deck of the ship, leaning on the guard rail. He removed a headset from his ear and put into his jacket pocket. "What a wimp. I can't believe we actually had to intervene to make sure such a pathetic duelist made it to Duel Academy. Ah well, it's not his dueling skills that we're interested in."

**And that's it my readers! In a hurry right now so I'll have to cut this short. R&R and all that. Later!**


End file.
